HyperRods
"By Nigrash, the hell was that." "Sir, the Nora, all hands were killed, all 250,000." "How is that possible, Her shields were up, she was armored in Mk 2 Derexium, how could she have been destroyed instantly by a single attack that we couldn't even see?" Taiidan Captain with crew after observing the destruction of the Nora (a recently constructed advanced capital flagship). Hyper-rods. A weapon system developed by an alternate earth, an earth that suffered the Tele'tekathra's wrath but not before destroying an entire fleet with their legacy leaving achievement. (Such a thing no species has done in thousands of years, even the Taiidan's could not accomplish such). It was a shock to the Tele'tekathra, an industrial warp primitive society constructing a weapon that had they been more advanced and had had more of this one weapon, they would have repelled the Tele'tekathra, and possibly have been would be conquers of the Universe. Their world leveled to its seas, and their population absorbed by the Tele'tekathra, but their legend their infamous technology lives on as a grim and powerful reminder. Improved upon and then lost tragically to a spy of an unknown civilization, but then discovered by the Taiidans who only through a breach of protocols allowed this Unknown civilization to Join the UGI as Military Superpower, but the listing as a System of its own Governing. Their version proved to be the ultimate version of the Hyper-rods and their system became the only Legal Residence of their Hyper-rod Installations. The Agreement Taiidans, and UGI vessels had to open communications to be able to call in a Hyper-rod Support. The Ship calling on the Hyper-rod Support had to tell the exact coordinates of the target, otherwise a Hyper-rod could not be deployed. The Weapon A Hyper Rod is the technical name of the shot fired from the Hyper rod Accelerator. A hyper Rod while originally being made of Iron or some abundant Tungsten was replaced with the Unknown civilizations Unique Element it discovered how to make from its original naturally occurring element. This powerful element made the weapon perhaps the most feared weapon the Taiidans could call on, as it was unforgiving, unforeseeable, and once it hit it unleashed damage that could if enough distance and enough acceleration was reached could unleash more destruction than ten thousand Zr-57's. Due to the closeness of the world to The Taiidans and how the weapon worked possibility of them being a real threat was so low that the Taiidans just put a garrison to keep an eye on the installations, rather than take them for themselves. The Weapon accelerated a Hyper rod to a Kaos-warp speed, A unique warp system that farther the distance from the accelerator the more kinetic impact would be increased exponentially by the light-year. The weapon at Warp 5 could deliver an impact that could carve a 5000 mile wide crater into a planet, or deliver the damage capable of ripping through shield and armor and effectively shatter the ship in an explosion that could unleash a subspace Ion/EMP Discharge which would take out the power systems on ships for light-years in distance. However Warp 5 was just a low figure, Kaos warp acceleration exponentially increased in speed over distance and coupled with the Hyper-rods element which converted kinetic impact force into gravity and increased mass, effectively became a weapon of Terror that was protest widely in every world of the UGI for many years to come. This Unknown Civilization isolated themselves and dealt only when called upon. (unknown race coming soon)